Było sobie Gotei 4, czyli jakieś tam opo o nas
To tak na początek: 1. Zdaję sobie sprawę, z mojego masakrycznego poziomu umiejętności pisania, 2. Starałam się pisać śmiesznie, ale ja nie mam tego talentu co Scc, 3. Długością grzeszyć nie będzie; nie umiem i nie lubię się rozpisywać, bo potem nie kończę, 4. Będzie się pojawiało w częściach bardzo krótkich, bo może i w zeszycie wydaje się, że tego pełno, to w "praniu" wychodzi tego bardzo mało, 5. Pojęcia nie mam, czy napiszę coś jeszcze, 6. Wiem, narzekałam nie raz na dobrze wiadomy temat, nie skończyłam tamtego, ale z tym tak nie będzie, 7. Jak pomyślę jeszcze o czymś ważnym, to na pewno napiszę :) Część chyba numer jeden W Soul Society, trzysta kroków Shunpo na północny zachód od Seireitei, znajduje się siedziba Gotei 4, Bleaki. Pewnego razu w okolicy baraków 2. Oddziału pojawił się, biegnąc dziarskim krokiem Ambasador Wakame, który w wielkim stylu, jak na byłego mieszkańca domu szlachcica przystało, zwiewał przed kapitanem Dwójki, Crasherem. Gibiąc się na boki, zakosami lawirował między mniej ważnymi Shinigami, trzymając w wodorostowych łapkach pudełeczko z maścią. Za nim w krzywo założonym haori biegł Crasher, wykrzykując różne, nieskładne zdania. - Oddawaj mi maść~! Bez niej ma święta łydka nie będzie mogła spełnić swego powołania~! Jak cię dopadnę, to zawinę cię w sushi~! - lawina słów bez przerwy wypływała z ust kapitana, który nieuważnie biegnąc, co chwilę potrącał po drodze jakichś Shinigami. Dopadł go dopiero przy barakach 3. Oddziału, z którego akurat wychodziła Kenpachi Gotei 4 w towarzystwie swojego wicekapitana. Widząc szamoczącego się kapitana Dwójki, na twarzy kapitan Talho pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Podniosła do góry Ambasadora, zabrała mu maść, którą wcisnęła w ręce Crashera, a stworka podała zastępcy. Cień rzucony przez nią na kapitana z maścią, odciągnął jego uwagę od szaleńczej radości po odzyskaniu własności. Momentalnie spojrzał w górę i widząc rozradowaną Talho, skulił się ze strachu, tuląc do siebie pudełeczko z lekarstwem. - Zabawmy się, Crasher-Taichō~! - zawołała Talho, wyjmując Zanpakutō. Po chwili krzyki strachu pomieszane z okrzykami radości wypełniły powietrze przed bramą 3. Oddziału. - Dajesz, tato~! Pani Kapitan, on się świetnie bawi, tylko tak dalej~! - krzyknęła zastępca Trójki. Dwójka tłukła się dalej, oddalając się od Dee i nie wzbudzając większej sensacji wśród spotkanych po drodze Shinigami. Część numer dwa, bo mówiłam, że krótkie będą Dee wypuściła Ambasadora Wakame, który ruszył w swoją stronę, a ona skierowała swe kroki w stronę ciastkarni, gdzie była umówiona na południowe ciasteczko z członkiem 4. Oddziału. Na miejscu czekał na nią Sccq, który nastawił się na dobre jedzonko. W ciągu godziny wyjedli połowę zaopatrzenia, doprowadzając sprzedawcę do białej cholery. Zaczął się drzeć że zbankrutuje, lecz w tym momencie dwa obżartuszki poczuły się najedzone i nie zważając na umorusane kremem mordki, walnęli się na łóżka, które tam były zamiast krzeseł, po czym zasnęli. Tymczasem wszechkapcio Adstrax po zakończeniu papierkowej roboty dostał od swego wicekapitana Kozaka raport, że Gotei 13 pragnie się z nimi spotkać. Po wymienieniu wszystkich za i przeciw, zwołał do siebie kapitanów wraz z byłym członkiem Oddziału 0, Ponym, by naradzić się, co z tym zaproszeniem zrobić. Niestety, kapitan Dwójki po zabawie z Talho nie za bardzo łapał o co chodzi, więc zostawili go w spokoju. - To oczywiste, co trzeba zrobić - odezwała się przywódczyni 4. Oddziału, Ankelime - Należy pójść do nich z melisą i ciastkami~! - Aye~! - poparli ją Ponurak z Talho. - Hmmm... A więc postanowione. Zwołać wszystkie Oddziały przy zachodniej bramie, wyruszamy punkt piętnasta~! - ustalił Adstrax, kończąc zebranie. Wszyscy zaczęli się kierować w stronę wyjścia. Dobroduszny Pon-Pon użyczył pomocną dłoń Crasherowi, który nucił pod nosem jakąś pieść na cześć swojej łydki. Pół godziny później wszyscy spotkali się przy zachodniej bramie. Dopiero wtedy spostrzegli, że brak im Scc i Dee. Nikt nie wiedział gdzie są i gdzie poszli. Załamany Adstrax zawisł w powietrzu nad ziemią, poprosił o coś na uspokojenie i zacząć sypać deszczem iskier, które leciały z jego zgrzytających zębów. Pony rozkazał Raven i Pavioli odnaleźć zguby, a sam poleciał do apteki po Persen dla wszechkapitana, który był bliski załamania psychicznego. Paviola wraz z Raven postanowili sprawdzić wszystkie ciastkarnie, znając słabostkę dwóch wicekapitanów. Część numer trzy, równie krótka, co poprzednie W cukierni o wybornej nazwie Pączusie, kremusie i inne słodkości znaleźli śpiącą dwójkę poruczników. Gdy ich obudzili, zadowoleni nie byli, bo śniły im się ciastka. Kiedy jednak dowiedzieli się, że idą na spotkanie z Gotei 13, momentalnie znaleźli się przy drzwiach, poganiając dwójkę oficerów. Po drodze Scc zażartował, że Raven i Paviola zostali wysłani z tajną misją, bo to wszystko wina Puzla. Gdy dotarli do bramy, wszystko było zamglone i nic nie było widać. - PUZEL~! - stalowy krzyk Ankelime rozdarł ciszę. - MIAŁEŚ ZAPARZYĆ MELISY TYLKO DLA ADSTRAXA, A NIE JAK DLA CAŁEGO RUKONGAI~! - Taichō, spokojnie, może melisy na uspokojenie zszarganych nerwów? - zapytał Puzel gdzieś w pobliżu głosu Ankelime. Para powoli opadła, ukazując pole bitwy. Yla z Czwórki leżała jak długa na Kozaku, gdzyż we mgle się potknęła i na niego zleciała. Kapitan 4. Oddziału mierzyła wzrokiem swego podwładnego, stojącego przy wielkim kotle, który wciąż wyrzucał z siebie opary. Crasher chował się za swoim porucznikiem, by uniknąć wzroku Talho, która z radością ruszyła w stronę Dee. Pony stał nad Adstraxem, dzierżącym w dłoniach opakowanie Persena, który powoli wracał do normalnego stany psychicznego. Widząc to, przybyła gromadka wybuchnęła śmiechem. Dopiero spokojny głos wszechkapcia uspokoił uchahanych Shinigami. - Yare, yare... Aleś ty ciężka - wysapał pod nosem Kozak, gdy Yla raczyła z niego zejść. - Mówiłeś coś? - dziewczyna spiorunowała go wzrokiem. - Nic nie mówiłem, słowem się nie odezwałem - zapewnił Kozak, nieznacznie odsuwając się do tyłu. Yla rzuciła mordercze spojrzenie i odeszła. Porucznik Jedynki odetchnął z ulgą. - Wszyscy są? - Persen pomógł Adstraxowi wrócić do pionu. - Ty, tam~! Masz klucze? No, to otwieraj~! Głośna gromadka ruszyła do Seireitei. Po drodze nie działo się nic ciekawego, oprócz kilku małych kłótni Puzla i Crashera na temat tuszy, których lepiej tu nie przytaczać. Część czwarta, która już śmieszna nie jest Gdy w końcu znaleźli się przed barakiem 1. Oddziału, rozejrzeli się z ciekawością wokół. - Huuu-uu.. - wysapał Adstrax, sprawdzając godzinę na zegarku wyjętym z kieszeni. - Mamy niezły czas. - Że tak się wtrącę - odezwała się Raven, unosząc do góry pomocny rysunek. - Gdybyśmy wyszli bramą południowo-wschodnią, nie musielibyśmy nakładać drogi. Wszyscy spojrzeli na szkic. Kiwając głowami, przyznawali jej rację. Drgająca powieka wszechkapcia nie wróżyła nic dobrego. - Bardzo mi przykro, ale na tamtej trasie autostrada A97 jest budowana przez polskich drogowców i mają opóźnienie, bo Chińczycy się zbuntowali - wycedził przez zęby kapitan Jedynki. - Czy to jasne? Nikt nie śmiał się odezwać, więc po chwili stania w miejscu, weszli do siedziby wszechkapitana Gotei 13. Zostali poprowadzeni do sali zebrań. W środku nikogo jeszcze nie było, więc postanowili się czymś zająć, by się nie nudzić. Pierwszy Oddział porównywał kwaterę ze swoją, Drugi podziwiał widok z okna, Trzeci wraz z Ylą i Puzlem zaczęli rozgrywać partyjkę krykieta, a reszta Czwórki postanowiła się zdrzemnąć. Puzel ze skupieniem na twarzy i wystawionym na wierzch języczkiem, przymierzał się do oddania strzału w kulę. Zamachnął się i zamiast w kulę trafić, wyrzucił młot, który przeleciwszy całe pomieszczenie, zmierzał na spotkanie z przeznaczeniem, czyli nowo przybyłą osobą. - KIM TY JESTEŚ~?! DLACZEGO RZUCASZ WE MNIE MŁOTEM~?! POSTRADAŁEŚ ZMYSŁY~?! KTO TU WPUŚCIŁ TAK NIEKOMPETENTNĄ OSOBĘ...~?! - wrzask kapitan Suì-Fēng, rozległ się po sali, gdy prawie oberwała w głowę. - Spokojnie, złość piękności szkodzi. Może zaparzyć melisy? - przerwał jej Puzel, jednak umilkł, widząc wzrok swojej kapitan. Suì-Fēng patrzyła spod łba na rozwalonych na podłodze członków Gotei 4. Za nią pojawili się pozostali z Gotei 13. Na koniec weszła do sali... Część piąta, taka jakaś i ostatnia zarazem Na koniec weszła do sali kapitan Unohana. Nagle jakby zawiał wiatr, a w tle puszczono muzykę. Pony padł na kolana. - Ja... Ja.... Ja... Ja... - jąkał w kółko z szeroko otwartą buzią. - Ehh... Etap pierwszy: jąkanie - westchnęła Yla, kręcąc wymownie oczami. - ..... - po jąkaniu się Pony momentalnie zamilkł, jakby język mu odcięto. - Etap drugi: milczenie - wyliczył Paviola, patrząc błagalnie w sufit, lecz pomoc z niego nie nadchodziła. - Ja... Mogę prosić o autograf? - Pony wypalił zdanie, wlepiając ślipka w śmiejącą się Unohanę jak w obrazek. - I etap trzeci: nienormalne wypowiedzi - skomentował znudzony Kozak. - Na koniec, żeby znów funkcjonował jak należy, trzeba mu baterie wymienić na nowe Dura...Aaaa~! - Dee nadepnęła mu na stopę, żeby go uciszyć. - Należy go otrząsnąć, Kozaku, a nie wymienić baterie. Pony to nie konik na biegunach najnowszej generacji - wtrąciła się Dee w jego słowa. Unohana jednak nie miała zamiaru dostosowywać się do porad, napisanych na ulotce, którą zawsze trzeba czytać, tylko zniżyła się na poziom Ponuraka, tak by być face to face i uśmiechnęła się. - Czy mógłbyś proszę się odwiesić? - spytała wciąż się uśmiechając. Pony wzdrygnął się i z prędkością światła znalazł się między swoimi z miną, jakby ogłoszono, że został nowym Królem Dusz. W końcu pojawił się Kyōraku. Z wielkim uśmiechem powitał członków Gotei 4 i rozpoczął zebranie. - Jak wiecie po wojnie z Vandenreich Seireitei ucierpiało, pieniędzy nie mamy no i przez to nie możemy zatrudnić robotników, ani nie mamy funduszy na odbudowę. Więc tak sobie pomyśleliśmy, że może moglibyście nam pomóc, tak na przykład? - wypalił kapitan Kyōraku i z uśmiechem patrzył na gości. Ci spoglądali po sobie jakby przekazując jakąś wiadomość. Z każdym spojrzeniem uśmiech wszechkapcia Gotei 13 bladł. Nagle wypełniającą salę ciszę rozdarł jeden zgodny okrzyk członków Gotei 4. - BANKAI~! A co mi tam, oto Epilog Tydzień później Wszyscy mieszkańcy Bleaki zebrali się w barakach 1. Oddziału u Adstraxa i jego ludzi. Mieli zamiar świętować fakt, iż roznieśli w pył Seireitei, szczodrze oszczędzając Unohanę, Shinjiego i Byakkuna. Unohanę zostawili, bo Pony im by nie wybaczył, Shinjiego, bo miał im powiedzieć jakiej pasty do zębów używa, ale i tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że to Colgate, a Byakkuna, gdyż Puzel miał w zamiarze wykorzystanie swych Aizenowskich zdolności, by znowu stał się człowiekiem, którym był jako dziecko. Na imprezie były same specjały; litry sake, CHerbaty i melisy, stosy ciastek, przy których nieustannie kręcili się Sccq i Dianek, oraz jedzenie na zamówienie od Orihime. W ogólnym gwarze co pewien czas były słyszane krzyki Crashera. - Dee, masz mi zaraz odejść od tej beczki z sake~! Nie wolno ci pić alkoholu, to jest niezdrowe, a ty jesteś niepełnoletnia~! Pij ładnie CHerbatkę, to ci wyjdzie na zdrowie - w tych momentach Dee ze smutną miną odchodziła na bezpieczną odległość, odprowadzana czujnym wzrokiem Crashera. - Crash, wyluzuj, daj raz dziecku się zabawić - interweniowała za każdym razem Raven. - A zawsze może ci pomóc się rozluźnić Talho-taichō. Słowa sprzeciwu jednak tonęły we wrzawie hałasujących Shinigami. Pony razem z Ylą i Unohaną prowadzili jakąś rozmowę, często się śmiejąc, Adstrax pilnował by nikt nie rozbawił się za bardzo, jednocześnie wymieniając zdania z Kozakiem. Ankelime z uwagą obserwowała Puzla, który w kącie przeprowadzał jakieś eksperymenty na niezadowolonym Byakkunie. Cała reszta dobrze się bawiła, obżerając się ciastkami i pijąc każdy trunek po kolei. Seireitei było w jeszcze większych gruzach, ci którzy przeżyli dali nogę do świata żywych, a Soul Society należało do Gotei 4. ---- Posłowie me. Nie spodziewałam się sama, że wyjdzie mi epilog, w którym będzie o zniszczeniu "Trzynastki" :P Tak jakoś w praniu wyszło ^^ Może już wkrótce pojawi się coś nowego, tylko nie wiem czy napisać to tu, czy stworzyć nową stronę. Nie gryźć, nie bić, nie zabijać, nie skarżyć Tacie. Dziękuję ^^ Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Skończone